A million rain drops make a puddle
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Was plublish before but was took down and now is newly edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A million rain drops make a puddle.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't anything related to Casualty, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N my first ever Casualty fan fic, all mistakes are mine and feel free to yell at me if anything is not right or I've missed something out **

Selena Manning walked step in step in sync with her new husband Detective Inspector Will Manning as he tried to shelter them from the pondering rain.

"If the boy has been found that's good, isn't it". Selena asked as will put his left arm around her waist while still holding the umbrella with his right.

"But we still haven't found the little girl". Will replied to his wife's question.

"But you will". Selena reassured him.

"Makes me almost wish we'd found her with him". Will confessed as they came to the entrance of the ED.

"How can someone tie up a kid like that, sel?" he asked his wife.

"It's not your fault will and it shouldn't have to fall on your shoulders there's some very nasty people out there who do terrible things". Selena told him, bringing her left hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I know I just feel like it is". He explained to her, taking her hand off his cheek, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"What happened to you, you used to be so optimistic". She told him.

"Maybe that was just a tactic to pull you". He smiled at her.

"That's them now". Will spoke out loud as they turned on their heels and entered the busy top ED in the country.

"Selena, we need you". Harry yelled across the ED.

"Give me your coat and bag and go do what you're good at and I'll send a forensics team in later on your say so". Will told his wife as she rushed off to save Taylor's life.

Slinging her stethoscope around her neck and throwing the doors of rhesus open.

"Where do you need me?" She asked no one in particular.

Could you stitch is head?" Tess asked as she put yet another thermal blanket over Taylor as he was battling severe hypothermia.

After Selena had quickly but carefully stitched Taylor's head, nurse came bursting through the doors of rhesus.

"They've found the little girl!" She exclaimed, out of breath.

"Aw that's great news". Tess said as she let out a sigh of relieve.

Selena looked up and seen her husband standing outside resus and motioned for him to come in.

Walking to the centre of the room, bowing his head before he spoke and then looking around the room of the faces of his wife's colleagues all with whom had the look of hope written all over their faces and it was him who was going to demolish it in the space of a few short words when he opened his mouth and let his breath catch the air.

"The body of kylie Jennings was found earlier the afternoon in the same drain that Taylor was found in and I'm afraid that we didn't get to her in time. Her body will be brought back here were her parents will formally identify her and on the instructions of dr manning, a forensics team will be brought in to collect Taylor's cloths and try to collect any evidence that they can. Now I appreciate with the rain and along with your efforts to save Taylor's life that some evidence could have been compromised. I thank you for your efforts". He finished and turned on his heels and heading towards the corridor.

After giving him a few minutes Selena followed her husband out into the corridor.

"Will". She called after him.

"I have to go and inform the parents". He replied with his back to her.

"Will, don't do this". She told him.

"Do what?" He tried playing dumb.

"Pushing me away". She yelled at him, not meaning too.

"I'm sorry it's all gone to crap". He told her, turning to face her.

"No stop this, stop it. This was not your fault". She told him sternly taking his face in her hands.

"They were relying on me and I let them down and now a little girl has paid the ultimate price because I wasn't quick enough. It is my fault she will never get the chance to grow and live the life she deserved". He explained to his wife as a singular tear rolled down his cheek that only she could see.

"No honey come on don't do this to yourself, do you hear me? This is not your fault and don't you dare blame yourself. It's a tragedy. A terrible turn of events and I wouldn't wish it on any parent but this isn't your fault". She soothed.

"I don't know about you, but I need to get away from all of this how about once this investigation is wrapped up we head to the Lake District for a long weekend. I call my friend jerry and we can borrow his cabin". Will offered.

"That sounds lovely". Selena smiled at him.

Little did the couple know that they weren't going to get their weekend in the Lake District as by the time investigation would be over one of them would be fighting for their life.

**There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Constructive critisim is very welcome along with suggestions as to how you might want the story to go. Just press the blue button and I'll be your new best friend!**

**Thanks Mary- Ellen xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A million rain drops make a puddle.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't anything related to Casualty, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N my first ever Casualty fan fic, all mistakes are mine and feel free to yell at me if anything is not right or I've missed something out thank you so much for the feedback **

Chapter two

In his eighteen years of being a police officer, Will Manning was not ashamed to admit that it was always cases involving kids that got him.

Maybe it was the physical abuse he suffered off the hands of his drunk of a father or the neglect of his mother, but was something he never told anyone, not even his wife.

Selena asked him once about his scars, but he managed to bluff her off, but he knew he was going to have to tell her and he decided that was going to tell her tonight.

The thing he was most scarred of was that she would think he was a freak and wouldn't want anything more to do with him.

This was something he had buried so deep that he has never told a living soul, it scarred the living day lights out of him.

Taking a deep breath and finally opening the door of the relative's room.

"Mr and Mrs Jennings, I'm Detective Inspector Will Manning with Holby police and I'm in charge of the case. Before we continue I want you to know that I will not rest until Kaylie's killer is brought to justice that I promise you". He promised the grief-stricken parents sitting in front of him, and he was not one for making promises and breaking them.

"Have you noticed anyone hanging around lately?" He asked them.

"No, not that I've noticed, sorry". Gina replied

"You have nothing to be sorry for, who's Lee?" Will asked

"He's a family friend" Gina told him

"Yeah hanging about like a bad smell" Mike chipped in

"Mike please" Gina told her husband

"I take it you and Lee don't get on?" Will asked Mike.

" It's not that, there's just something about him that doesn't sit right, but I can't put my finger on it". Mike explained to him.

"Would you agree with this, Gina?" Will asked, turning his attention to her.

"I don't know, maybe". She replied

Just as Will was about to ask another question there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry excuse me". He excused himself from the room.

Once the two men faced each other Abs spoke.

"The rape victim from earlier has similar marking as Taylor and Kaylie have". He explained to the detective.

"So whoever attacked our victim also kidnapped the kids". Will concluded.

"Yeah seems so". Abs confirmed.

"Thanks Abs", Will replied, turning on his heels and going back in to the relative's room.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked, sitting back down.

"Sure" Mike replied.

"What does this Lee do for a living?" he asked them.

"He's a plumber, why?" Gina asked.

"No reason, I was just wondering" Will replied

Gina and Mike just nodded at him.

"I think we have all we need for now, thank you and once again I'm sorry for your loss". Will offered his condolences again.

Will left the room and stormed out of the ED, down the hall and into the exam room.

"You know who he is, don't you? I need you to identify him" Will told her.

"What are you doing?" Abs yelled at him.

"Will stop, get out now" Selena told him not believing what he just did.

Knowing that he had pissed his wife off royally he did as he asked and left the room.

**There you have it, let me know what you think **** suggestions are more than welcome!**

**Thanks Mary Ellen xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A million rain drops make a puddle.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't anything related to Casualty, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N my first ever Casualty fan fic, all mistakes are mine and feel free to yell at me if anything is not right or I've missed something out **

Chapter three.

Will stood outside the room and took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

"What to hell did you think you were doing, Will?" Selena asked her husband, angrily.

"Did you see the marks on her neck?" Will asked, totally ignoring her question.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him confused/

"Right, come with me" he told her.

Still confused Selena followed him, they stopped outside rhesus.

"I want you to see something". Will told her.

They made their way inside.

"Doctor, can I take a look at Taylor's wrist please?" Will asked him.

Will gently lifted at Taylor's arm from under the blanket and looked at it

"Selena, can you come here?" he asked

She obliged.

"Abs informed me earlier that the marks on Taylor's wrists were the same as Sara's, tell me if there the same marking". Will asked his wife.

Even from one tiny glance Selena could tell that they were the same.

"Yes they are" she confirmed her husband's suspicions.

"So whoever kidnapped these kids also raped our victim as well", Will concluded.

"What were they tied up with?" Selena asked Jim.

"Piping wire". He replied.

"Christ". Will whispered to himself.

"What's wrong?". Jim asked him.

"The guy that came in with, what was him name, again?" He asked, turning his attention to his wife, who had grabbed the folder containing the admission details off the reception desk.

"Lee Thomas". Selena replied.

"That's him". Will told her.

"What about him?" She asked, as the folder didn't list lee's occupation.

"He's a Plummer, we need to find him". Will told the two doctors.

"Well I didn't see that one coming". Jim commented, after Will had left.

Selena just gave him a look and went to find her husband, she found him outside.

"I've been looking for you". She told him.

"I have some kind of idea how scarred those kids must have been". He said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"My… Look here's not the place to have a conversation like this, we'll talk tonight, ok?" he replied.

"Ok". Came her simple reply.

"I now need to find lee Thomas". He told her.

"Ok, well be careful". She replied, as her pager went off.

"Will, wait". She called after him.

"What is it?". He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"The forensics team are back, the DNA from Sara's rape kit match the DNA taken off the piping wire used to bind the kids and they got a hit". She informed him.

"Please tell it was Lee Thomas". Will replied.

"The one and the same". Selena replied.

"We will p…". Will was interrupted by Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a guy in reception that wanted to see Taylor Jennings and when I told him it was just family, he went ballistic". Sam explained to them.

"What's his name?". Will asked,

"Lee". Sam replied as the DI took off running.

**There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Constructive criticism is very welcome along with suggestions as to how you might want the story to go. Just press the blue button and I'll be your new best friend!**

**Thanks Mary- Ellen xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A million rain drops make a puddle.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't anything related to Casualty, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N my first ever Casualty fan fic, all mistakes are mine and feel free to yell at me if anything is not right or I've missed something out **

Chapter four.

"Lee Thomas?". Will yelled at himself, Selena and Sam came running into the ED.

"I'll go and check on Sara". Selena told her husband.

"Who are you?". Lee asked the detective, as same rounded the reception desk.

"I'm detective inspector will manning, holby police and I have evidence that your responcible for the rape of Sara Edwards, the kidnapping of Taylor Jeenings and the kidnap and murder of Kaylie Jennings". He told him.

"You can't prove it was me?" Lee replied.

"It's over lee, we have your DNA". Will informed him.

"You still can't prove anything". Lee smirked.

"anna bet". Will smirked back at him.

Will knew he couldn't detain him, as the place was filled with members of the public and there was health and safety issues as well as to the fact that he was on his own and was waiting for back-up to arrive and with the exits covered by security, who he had informed on the way in. he knew lee wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile in the exam room.

"I've come to check on you". Selena told Sara as she popped her head round the door.

"I'm fine, you didn't need to do that". Sara replied.

"You're a patient in my care so therefor I did". Selena informed her gently with a small smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me today, can I ask you something?". Sara asked her.

"Sure, anything". Selena replied.

"The man that raped me, what did he do?". Sara asked her.

"We suspect that he kidnapped the two children that went missing earlier today". Selena told her.

"Have they been found yet?". Sara then asked.

"Yes, but the little girl didn't make it". Selena replied.

"Oh my god, where were they found?". Sara asked.

"Down a drain". Selena replied with a look of disgust written over her face.

"I'll identify againsnt him". Sara told her.

"Sara, are you sure?". Selena asked her.

"It's not for me, that little girl needs justice". Sara replied.

"Alright, he's out here". Selena told her, leading her out into reception.

"What a couple of pieces of DNA and you think you have me?". They heard lee asked will.

"You won't get away with this; I'll make sure of it". Will promised.

"I don't think so, you have nothing". Lee mocked him.

"He has me". Sara spoke up.

Lee spun around at the sound of her voice.

"You won't testify against me". Lee smeared at her.

"Wanna bet". Sara replied, mimicking will's early words.

Realizing that his number was up, Lee grabbed a pair of scissors off the reception desk. Grabbing Selena by the arm as she was closest to him and pulled the scissors to her throat, not realizing that he had just took the DI's wife.

**There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Constructive criticism is very welcome along with suggestions as to how you might want the story to go. Just press the blue button and I'll be your new best friend!**

**Thanks Mary- Ellen xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A million rain drops make a puddle.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't anything related to Casualty, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N my first ever Casualty fan fic, all mistakes are mine and feel free to yell at me if anything is not right or I've missed something out **

Chapter five.

"You let her go or I swear…" Will began to speak, but Lee cut him off.

"You'll what? Don't tell me you're shagging her, oh my god, you are". Lee laughed.

"Why would you go for a thing like that darling, I can show you what a real man's like". Lee sneered in Selena's ear.

"What? Like you did with Sara you mean?" Selena asked, trying to pull away from him.

"All she had to do was lie there and shut up and move one more time and I'll gut you like a pig". Lee threatened.

"Ok, stop this, what do you want?" Will asked him.

"Call your back-up and let me walk out of here". Lee told him.

"I can't do that". Will told him.

"But you can if you want her to live". Lee hissed at him.

"I swear you harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you". Will threatened him.

"You heard him people he threatened me". Lee told everyone that was standing there watching the scene unfold.

"Like they are going to listen a rapist and murderer like you, you're the scum of this earth". Will sneered at him.

"You know she's really pretty". Lee said, turning his attention to Selena. running the blade along her cheek causing her to whimper.

"Will please". She begged as the blood ran down her cheek.

"Selena, everything's going to be alright, darling. I promise". Will told her.

"Oh darling now is it?" Lee mocked sarcastically.

"Back – ups here". Will told Lee, as he heard his men coming down the hall.

"Call them off or I'll slit her throat". Lee threatened.

Not wanting to take the chance will put his hand and signalled for the armed response team to stay where they were.

"She must mean more to you than quick shag". Lee laughed.

"More than you know, I'll tell what I'll trade you, her for me". Will offered.

"Will no, what are you doing?" Selena cried.

"Sir, I can't let you do that". The head of the armed response team told him.

"Who's in charge here?" Will asked him the rhetorical question.

The captain realizing that it was more than his job was worth stepped back.

"Selena, I'd lay my life down for you in a heartbeat if I knew that it meant that you were safe". Will told his wife, laying his heart and raw emotion out there for the whole world to hear not caring in the slightest who heard him.

"Ask how sweet, moving on now". Lee cut them off.

"Sara, are you sure you want to testify?" Will asked her.

"Absolutely". Sara replied.

"Lee". Gina whispered from behind the ART.

"Gina love, what are you doing here?" Lee asked her, his whole demeanour changing in a heartbeat.

"Lee, what did you do?" Gina asked him, ignoring his previous question.

"I didn't have a choice; they would have got in the way". He told her.

"Got in the way? They were our kids. You basterd". Gina yelled at him.

"I'll kill you". Mike yelled, lunging at him before anyone could stop him.

Lee stumbled backwards, sending both to the ground with the scissors still in his hand.

They lay there as a pool of chrisom red blood started to pool around them.

**There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Constructive criticism is very welcome along with suggestions as to how you might want the story to go. Just press the blue button and I'll be your new best friend!**

**Thanks Mary- Ellen xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

**A/N there was no reviews for the last couple of chapter, which if I'm honest was a little disappointing, but thank you for putting this on the favourites list and the followers.**

**DISCLAIMER See chapter one.**

Chapter six.

The whole department froze in horror as the rapist/ murderer only a few minutes ago stumbled taking down one of their friends and colleagues down with him.

"Selena!". Will yelled at the top of his lungs, before running to his wife's side.

Gently kneeling beside her and turning her over to see that there was a slash wound to the right side of her throat.

"Selena, dealing, you stay with me, do you hear me? You stay with me". He told her firmly.

"Will…is…that..you?" She choked out while holding right hand to her throat to try and stem to the blood flow.

"Yeah it's me, love". He replied as he put his hand over hers to try and help the blood flow for it to only seep through their fingers like sand.

"Call…my….mam….won't ….you?" she asked him with great difficulty.

"Yeah I'll call her for you, but you're going to survive this do you hear me, because me and you have another fifty years together, you not dying today, I won't let you. You don't have my permission". He told her.

"Fifty….years…I...like…the….sound….of….that". She tried to smile at him.

"Sir, the suspect have been apprehended". The captain of the armed response team told him.

"Thanks, yeah fifty years, the house the car, the kids, the dog, hell even the pitchet white fence all of that I want with you, so you can't die on me today, because do you want to know something?". Will asked her.

"W...what?" she choked out.

"I can't imagine my life without you, that's between me and you. I have a reputation to uphold". He chuckled at her.

"We…can't…have…now, can…we". She managed to chuckled back.

Once Lee Thomas had been apprehended, harry, Tess, Maggie and abs rushed over to their friend's side.

"Will, we need you to give us some room". Maggie told him gently.

"Please, Maggie you have to help her". He pleaded with her.

"And I promise you sweetheart we wiil, but you do need to give us some room". She promised him.

"Ok, we need to get her into rhesus like yesterday; she's losing too much blood". Harry told the team.

The team made quick work of getting her into rhesus and getting her hooked up to the various monitors that were needed.

"Will, is there any medical conditions that we should know about?" He asked him, as he put an IV into Selena's arm.

"No, not that I know of". He replied.

"It's alright we can check that out, what's her blood type?" He then asked him, as Tess put a pressure bandage on the side of Selena's neck.

"A positive". Will replied, as he stood there and watched his wife fight for her life and there not a thing he could do to help her.

"Ok, the scissors don't seem to have hit any major arteries, but we have no clue as to her muscles or nerves". Harry told Maggie.

"Harry, she's losing blood faster than we can pump it in". Maggie told him.

"We need to stop that bleeding". He replied, as he lifted a clamp.

Harry used all of his concentration to clamp the small vessel they realized that had been nicked and the bleeding slowly sicifently slow down to a trickle.

"The bleeding has been controlled". He informed the team.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Will asked sharply as he didn't know what was going on.

"We have stabilized her, so now she will go upstairs to theatre". Harry explained to him.

"Why is there a tube down her throat?" Will asked getting annoyed at the fact that harry kept referring to Selena as her or she.

"It's to help her breath". Harry replied.

"Stop that". Will hissed at him.

"Stop what?" Harry asked him.

"She has a name, not her or she". Will told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to". Harry apologized to him.

"Whatever". Will muttered under his breath just as big mac came in.

"Here to take the doc upstairs, Mr Harper". Mac told him.

"Thanks big mac". Harry replied as mac and other porter took Selena upstairs were she would undergo lifesaving surgery.

Whether she would pull through was another matter.

**There you have it another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks Mary Ellen xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and I'm so sorry a million times over. I've had no internet connection for the past 3 WEEKS. So again I apologize. **

Chapter seven.

Will Manning paced the corridor of the surgical wing of Holby City Hospital, were only a few feet away his wife was undergoing life-saving surgery to repair a slash wound to the right side of the throat.

He remembered the day that he had met her like it was yesterday, he knew that that day beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had definitely meet his match when he tried to catch a glance at her backside and she had called him up on his bullshit.

After that he had tried every trick in the book that he knew and he was sure some that he didn't and that in itself had been difficult as he was the king of skirt-chasing and boy did he let everyone know about it but not after that day as he took every opportunity and used every excuse to just try and see her.

But every time he had asked her out to his amusement and slight embarrassment she turned him down every time, it had took five months and one hell of a lot of charming to finally get her to agree to just one date.

To his shock and surprise he could honestly say now that he was looking back that he had the most enjoyable time he had in a long time

He didn't have to try and be something that he wasn't and the thing that shocked him the most at the time was that he didn't try to kiss her at the end of that night and had let her take things at her own pace.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps, looking up he saw his wife's best friend. Maggie Coldwell.

"How is she doing?" She asked, as she sat next to him.

"I don't know anything yet, she's still in theatre". Will replied, as he took the coffee she offered him.

"She's strong. If anyone can pull through this. Selena can". She tried to reassure him.

"You know I remember meeting her and realizing that I had met my match". Will told her.

"That's Selena for you". Maggie chuckled in return.

"Don't I know it, that first day I met her I tried checking her out and she well and truly called me up on my bullshit, that's when I knew I was going to marry her". Will told her.

"So she was putty in your hand then?" Maggie asked.

"Hell no, boy did she make me sweet. It took me five months just to get her to agree to go on a date with me". Will chuckled.

"She adored you". Maggie told him.

"And as I do her". Will replied.

Just as the two of them finished their conversation, a surgeon wearing bloody scrubs approached them.

"Family of Selena Manning?" He asked them.

"That's us". Will replied, standing up.

"I'm Doctor Wilson; I'm the surgeon that operated on Selena". The surgeon introduced himself.

"I'm Will Manning, her husband and this is Maggie Coldwell, Selena best friend." will tod him, shaking his hand with his right and using his left to indicate too were Maggie stood beside him.

"Selena suffered a severe slash wound to the right side of the throat, incredibly there was no major arteries hit just some tissue damage which we managed to repair. Now Selena lost more than half her body's blood volume which caused her to go into cardiac arrest. We managed to get her heart started again, but I must warn you the next 24 hours are critical". Doctor Wilson explained to them.

"Oh Jesus oh god tell me she's going to be alright?" Will began to panic.

""Mr manning I need to calm down as I said before the next 24 hours are critical and I promise you that your wife will watched closely throughout the night". Doctor told him.

"Can we see her?" Maggie asked him.

"Of course she's in room 2037". Doctor Wilson replied, leading down a long narrow white corridor.

There you have it. Enjoy! And as always feedback is much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The two of them made their way down to room 2037 of ICU and took in the sight that lay before them.

Selena Manning lay in a bed that was surrounded in crisp white sheets not able to quite differentiate the difference between the two, as she was an exact replica of the sheets she lay upon.

She lay there surrounded and attach to various tubes, wires and medical equipment , which some of them included IV's, oxygen mask and heart monitor and so forth and also a ventilation tube down her throat to help her breathe.

As luck would have it the rules required that there was only two allowed in at one time.

They walked in, Maggie taking the seat on the left, leaving Will to take the one on the right side of the bed.

"Do you think she's in any pain?" He asked his wife's best friend.

"They would have given her pain relief and a mild sedative, so she won't be feeling anything at the minute". Maggie explained to him.

"When I met her, she was so guarded, why do you think that was?" Will asked her.

"That's understandable". Maggie replied, before realizing what she had said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, leaning forward in his chair as much as he would if he was conducting an interrogation.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything. It's not my place to say anything". Maggie apologized.

"Well Selena is laying here un conscious so it's not like she can tell me anything". Will returned sarcastically.

"Do you remember the last time Selena was here?" Maggie asked him.

"Yeah, but she was sketchy about it". Will replied.

"Selena and harry had an affair, unbeknown to Selena he was married. It wasn't until Beth was in a car accident that selena found out, he made him chose. He chose his wife and Selena was left heartbroken". Maggie told him.

"So that's why he wouldn't call her by her name downstairs". Will concluded.

"Only when he doesn't have a chose or its absolutely necessary". Maggie replied.

"and she thought I'd treat her the same way, nobody deserves to be treated like that". Will again concluded.

"how long you guys been married?". Maggie asked as she shifted in her seat to try and get more comfortable.

"two and a half months". Will replied as he continued to stoke the back of his wife's hand.

"you would of have guessed". Maggie chuckled as she glanced down at her watch.

"you need to be somewhere?". Will asked as he caught her looking at her watch.

"I have to go and finish my shift; I'll come and see her tomorrow". Maggie told him as she rose from her seat.

"Thanks for coming to see her". Will thanked her as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later doctor Wilson came in to check on Selena and to see how she was doing.

"Any change?" Will asked him, as doctor Wilson checked the monitor that was sitting the right side of Selena's head and then jotted than down in the folder in his hand.

"No, sorry it will be a few hours yet if not tomorrow morning, I'll be back in an hour". Doctor Wilson replied as he put the folder back in its slot at the end of the bed.

No sooner had doctor Wilson left the room and will took up his seat again did Selena began to fit.

**There you have it chapter eight. I had this all written out but stupidly throw my notepad out and lost everything, so some ideas would be great. Also I'm not sure when the next update will be as I have no internet connection. But feedback would be fantastic **

**Mary-Ellen xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

A/N No reviews for the last couple of chapters I put up but 125 view? I would really appreciate what you think, even if you don't like it or you think I'm going wrong, let me know.

DISCLAIMER- See chapter one.

Will looked on in horror as he slammed the red buzzer over Selena's bed and then stumbled back as a team of Doctors and Nurses came storming into the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her? Why's she fitting like that?."M will asked no one in particular as he had absolutely no idea what was going.

Will got no answer as the team yelled medical terms to eaxh other while they battled frantically to save Selena's life.

"I ask a question!." Will yelled, losing his patients as no one would give him a straight answer.

A nurse quietly pulled a side and explained to him what was going on.

"Mr Manning, due to the blood loss Selena suffered her brain to starved of that blood and it became slightly disorentated and now its trying to get back into its normal rhythem and we think that's why she's fitting but we can't be sure, so we're sending for a CT." She explained.

"And if its not just her brain trying to recover?." Will asked her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Its not really my place to assume." The nurse tried to play down, but Will was having none of it.

"Look, my wife is lying fitting foghting for her life and your standing here telling me you can't tell me what's wrong with her when clearly you do know what's wrong with her." Will replied.

Staring at the man in front of her, she truly did feel sorry for him, not sorry as in pitty but sorry as this shouldn't happen to anyone let alone one of their own and especially not in their own hospital.

"Due to the blood loss Selena suffered when she was attacked, her brain was starved of that vital blood and because of this her brain was left briused and the fitting could indicate that or it could..." The nurse trailed off.

"Could indicat what?.' Will asked.

"It could indicate a bleed on the brain or brain damage, we really won't know until the CT is done." The nurse replied and then turned to help the team wheel Selena down to the CT suite.

Will carried his tired body out into the corridor and heavily hearted toll his phone out of his pocket and scold throw his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

"Patrisha, it's me Will." He told the voice on the other end.

"Will, my dear how are you?." Patrisha asked him.

"Listen Patrisha is Edward there with you?." Will asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Well, yes dear he is." She replied as Will heard her call for her husband.

"We're both here, what's going on son?." Edward asked him.

"Eddie there's been an incident and I need the both you to come to Holby." Will told them.

"Is our daughter hurt? What happened? Is she alright? Oh go my baby." Patrisha began to sob, having Edward to take the phone off her.

"Will, you still there?." Edward asked.

"Yeah, Edward I'm still here." Will replied with a heavy sigh.

"We're leaving now. We should be there in about fourty minutes." Edward told him.

"Ok I'll meet you at the entrence when you arrive, have a safe journey." Will replied, hanging up the phone,

As Will sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chari his phone rang.

"DI Manning." He answered as he didn't reconize the number.

"DI Manning, this is captain walsh from the ART and I'm phoning to let you know that Lee Thomas is fit to be interviewed and I thought you's appreciate the privilage." The captain told him.

"Yes, yes thanks for letting me konw." Will replied and hung up as he saw the same nurse he spoke to earlier coming up the hall.

"How is she?." Will asked before the nurse had a chance to speak.

"Its good news, the fitting was due to brisung and there isn't any lasting parminate daamage. We'll givev her another 24 hours of sedation and then we'll wake her up tomorrow afternoon." She told him.

"Oh thank god, thank you very relly thank you." Will replied as he let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holdingg in.

"That's no problem I was only doing my job, there bringing her back now." She told him.

Will waited until they got her settled again before he went back into the room and sat next to her bedside.

"You certainly know how to keep me on my toes love don't you?." Will told her aa he again took her hand.

10 minutes later Will heard a commotion out in the corridor and being the detective he was his curiousity got the better of him and he went to take a look.

"I'm sorry sir without any identification I can't let you in". The nurse told Edward.

"But she's our daughter, please we just want to see her". Patrisha told her, crying on her husband shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't l...the nurse was cut off as Will spoke.

"There with me, they are Selena Mannings parents." He told her.

"I'm sorry Detective Manning. I was just doing my job." The nurse replied.

"That's alright, Edward, Patrisha come with me I'll take you to see Selena." Will tolld them.

"What happened?." Edward asked as they made their way to Selena's room.

"Selena was attacked by the man I was investigating for the rape of a young woman that's how Selena was involved and the kidnap of two kids. I must warn you Selena looks gravely ill but I promise she'll be fine. There waking her up tomorrow afternoon." Will explained to his wife's worried parents.

When they got to the room nothing could prepare Selena's parents for the aight the that greeted them but just knowing that their little girl was going to be alright was the best feeling in the world and the fact that their son in law was going to interrigate the man that did this was even better.

A/N There you have it, I would really appreciate you thoughts on this, many thanks Mary-Ellen xxx


End file.
